


Break to Black

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Kuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kuro Week 2017, Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: The moment a champion breaks.Kuro Week 2017 Day 1: Madness





	Break to Black

Dodge  
Weave  
Hide  
Crouch down  
Don't let them see  
Don't let them find  
Kill?  
No  
Never  
No life for life  
Oh god why  
Block  
Shield  
Parry  
Weapon lost  
Defenseless  
Desperate  
Blazing  
Swinging  
Striking home  
Oh god the blood  
The blood  
The blood is  
Is

_HOT_  
So hot  
Hot &thick&warm&red  
And _sweeeet_  
Drag tongue  
Across skin  
Lick  
Taste  
Enjoy  
Call for more  
More of this intoxicant  
Smile  
Smirk  
Grin  
Laugh  & slash & cut & stab  
Rip & rend  
Bodies tapped like barrels  
Blood like wine  
Gushes  
Flows  
Quenches?  
No  
Never  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Of blood or victory  
Of pain  
Of terror  
Of suffering  
Of surviving and winning  
Victor over all  
Including this soul

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
